An untold love
by Frau Welt
Summary: A love burried deep down in the heart of a professor. Will he tell it or will he ignore it forever. HGSS


**A/N: Hello everyone! As usual, it is me being myself and stating the obvious-R&R! Well, here's another fic of mine and I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Summary: This story is set as Snape realizes his love for Hermione and struggles to propose. Hermione's point of view is not expressed, but if the response if good for this, I'll write one in Hermione's point of view of things.**

**An untold love**

Snape glowered out of the rain-stained window. The heavens had opened, drenching the world with their despairs. Rain drops pelted down and crashed hard against the window panes. The world outside was obscure and no better than the dark dungeons that enslaved himself in. dark and lightless, the only source of light were the very few candles that had been arranged sparingly. The flames flickered and danced, casting long shadows in the oddest of corners, giving the entire dungeon an eerie, sinister look.

Somewhere above him, Snape could hear thousands of footsteps thundering upon his ceiling, shattering and completely destroying what little peace he had. Snape groaned in frustration and swiveled out of his chair. Lunch break had ended and he had potions with the god forsaken seventh years.

He grabbed his cloak from the floor where he had carelessly flung it some time ago and headed out of the door. Before he left, Snape checked his room once again and smiled ironically at the mess in his room that made him comfortable. Call it a bachelor's life or whatever you like, but that was howthings were, messy and it drove Snape nuts. And all Dumbledore could think of was to get him married off to someone who would take care of such stuff. Snape sneered. Books were strewn all over the floor as he used up every inch of his dungeon to his advantage. His clothes had been folded neatly though and he supposed that maybe it was just the books that littered his place. Potions had been swiped clean off cauldrons without a trace and cauldrons were stacked neatly in a corner. Snape smile to himself; what could he do if his insane thirst for knowledge brought this disaster upon him. Snape swished her wand and immediately the books were cleaned too. Snape smiled. That was much better, but as he turned to meet the devils of his life, the smile was promptly replaced with a frown. He turned and marched off, his cloak swishing behind him as everyone was accustomed to.

There they were, the little prats, making a great hell of a noise. Snape marched over, the disdain on his face as evident as ever as he shooed them into their class rather ungraciously. He watched them, as one by one, they entered his living hell. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a particular know-it-all. He felt a smile beginning to spread its way across his face and quickly suppressed it. What was he thinking? He was the insufferable git, Severus Snape. He watched as she talked animatedly to her friends, his black pools following her every movement. "Ms Granger, it would do us all some good if you would keep your knowledge to yourself and get into the class. I do not need an intolerable know-it-all in my class." Snape said icily, his lips curling into a victorious smirk as Hermione fell silent.

He knew he had put her off, but this was the only way he could maintain his status. Snape walked into the dungeon, his long strides covering unimaginable lengths and reached the front of the classroom. he motioned with his hand for the students to take a seat and watched as the hustle and bustle died down and an aura of silence encased the room. "Today, you will be creating a love potion of which I have no interest in teaching, but the headmaster feels is highly amusing a lesson. Therefore, instructions are on the board. You have till the end of lesson to complete it and I will examine each and every one of your work. "Snape said icily, his cold voice penetrating the still ambience of the dungeon. "And I will have not have any of you slipping any of it into Potter's or for that matter anyone's pumpkin juice" he added coldly, overhearing lavender and Parvati plotting.

The whole dungeon rang with laughter with was immediately stifled as Snape glared at the seventh years. Harry looked as if he would curse Snape into oblivion if allowed and lavender and Parvati were glowing red. Snape stood for a moment, staring out at the class before taking his own seat at the front of the class. Snape sighed inwardly. It wasn't his wish to be this way, but time always changed a man and he had changed-as was obvious-for the worst. He had not always been this cold hearted man who watched others suffer. Snape felt his eyes prick with hot tears as visions of his drunken dad beating him and his mother, joining the school as a foolish first year filled his mind. Snape closed his eyes quickly to stop the tears from spilling. He had not been smart when he was bullied with James and his gang. He had opted for the wrong option of turning to the dark side. He felt stronger when everyone else feared him. However, now although his bonds with the dark lord were severed, Snape could not manage the radical change of being his normal carefree self again. It just would be too much. One metamorphosis was enough in his life. The pain of another would be too great. He was grateful for Dumbledore to have adopted him. He remembered those days as he lay on the streets, wallowing in pity and living on other's pity, Dumbledore had come and offered him a job a place to reside.

Somewhere in the distance, the bell rang, signaling the end of lessons. Snape jerked himself out of his reverie. He put on his daily façade again and turned to the class and said in a commanding voice, "Leave your potions where they are, I'll grade them. You will get your grades next lesson. Anyone who has failed to complete today's task shall enlighten me with a two feet essay on the ingredients of the love potion and their uses."

The seventh years filled out, muttering darkly. Snape thought he heard a few unkindly remarks about himself, but chose to ignore it as he was too tired after the revival of his past. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to shoo his dark past away. "Professor?" an uncertained voice quipped.

Snape opened his eyes and swiveled in his chair to meet the brunette in front of him. "Yes, Ms. Granger. I daresay this is a matter of absolute importance and not advice on how to slip that love potion into Potter's drink. "He asked, the iciness lacing his voice.

Hermione looked on, unperturbed. "Actually not Professor. I have absolutely no interest in slipping any love potion into anyone's drink. So you might be relieved that you have one lesser person to chase after. "Hermione replied coolly, setting Snape off before continuing, "I merely wanted to point out that none of the students would have managed to finish their potion because you seem to have forgotten the last step of the potion. You need to stir the potion thrice clockwise and then four times anticlockwise before letting it cool down. Did it just slip you mind, Professor, "Hermione asked, sarcasm bouncing off her tender lips as she feigned innocence.

Snape's lip curled. He turned to the board and to his fury, saw that she was right. "Ah, Ms. Granger, I'm sure it has been your life long desire to insult me in any way, but I thank you for resisting temptation till now." Snape said his caricature of the situation apparent.

Hermione scoffed. "I was merely pointing out your foolish mistake, Professor."

"And pray, tell me, is it one of your duties as head girl to correct every teacher's mistake?"

Hermione refused to let anything Snape said to daunt her and said, "As head girl, I have pledged that wrong doers will be birched soundly and corrected instantaneously."

Snape sneered as was usual and bowed his head and said, "Birch me then. I shall receive it with my head bent down and my haughtiness washed away."

Hermione drew away in disgust and marched out of the dungeons. Snape faced front again. He exhaled softly, the air blowing out of his delicate lips. He felt his mind overbearing thoughts that would spill soon. He cussed softly and left for his own, private dungeons to change.

In his dungeon, Snape threw his coat onto his bed and mentally reminded himself he would need it when he went out. He shed his many layers of bulky clothing and drew on a plain pair of black trousers and a casual black shirt. He left about three quarters of his buttons undone for the sake of fresh air. He got rid of his leather boots and put on a far more comfortable pair of leather shoes. He ruffled his ebony hair to add to the casual air. He looked in the mirror and smiled a true smile. It wasn't a forced smile or a sneer so cold it sent the shivers up your spine. "Snape might not smile, but surely Severus could muster a small smile, couldn't he?" Severus thought.

He turned and walked gracefully, his coat thrown over his shoulder. He passed many of the hidden corridors, careful that none of the students could catch even a glimpse of him. He passed a few teachers on the way and waved cheerily as they smile in acknowledgement. "Severus, out for walk near the lake I suppose? Anything troubling you?" Albus asked as they passed along the corridors.

The lake had always been a place where Severus would sort his mind and if he had a reason to would wallow in depression. Of course, his visit to the lake would ring some alarming bells, but Severus assured him that there was nothing that should worry him and that seemed to calm Albus. "Well, make sure you don't fall in, my boy!" Albus said and guffawed.

Snape allowed himself to laugh heartily before waving his long arm and saying, "Goodbye, Old man!"

Albus laughed back and walked away, twirling his beard around his finger and waving at Severus. Severus smirked and turned only to bump into a certain seventh year. He was startled as he head collided with his chest and she fell back. Severus crouched to the girl in concern. He brown hair had fallen in front of her face, hiding all her pulchritude. Severus placed a hand on her back and said in a voice saccharine with concern, "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up and Severus realized with a jolt that it was Hermione. He had been so careful as to not let any students catch him wearing anything but his layers and layers of cumbersome black robes. Severus sighed and looked at the poor girl who was staring transfixed at her teacher. He placed his hands on both her shoulders and shook her gently. "Are you alright, Her-Ms. Granger?" he repeated, mentally smacking himself for almost calling her by her first name.

Hermione gave herself a shake and said, "Fine Professor."

Severus could see her open her mouth to say something, but close it again. "What is it?" he asked gently, afraid that she was injured.

Hermione looked hesitant. "You look better like this, Professor." She replied at last, and then blushed furiously as she realized what she had just said.

Snape fixed Hermione with a calculating stare. Hermione could see much work going on behind those unfathomable, yet alluring eyes. "God Hermione! Did you just think that Snape's eyes are alluring? Get rid of that thought!" Hermione mentally shook herself.

Snape looked straight into Hermione's eyes, not sure of how to respond. He decided to be his usual cold self, not to hurt the poor, confused girl, but maintain his steely composure and seem unaffected. "That Ms Granger, was an unnecessary comment and I would very much appreciate it if you do no go about babbling it to everyone. "

Hermione stared agape before collecting herself. She managed a "Why, yes of course, Professor!" before she ran off, blushing furiously.

Severus watched her retreating back with a small smile. He knew he liked that girl. Somewhere in the bottom of his heart, he liked her not as a student, but as something a bit-wait, a whole lot more. He stood up and walked off, a new spring lacing his long strides gently. His mind was swirling. He knew he had to clear his mind and the lake always helped a great deal.

Severus pushed open the great oak doors and walked over to the lake. He took his shoes off and placed them beside himself. He sat down with his legs propped and his hands folded on top of them. He dropped his coat beside him and stared out at the lake, the cool water grazing his foot. The water was swirling, its ripples encircling one another in the most enchanting of fashions. He sighed heavily as thoughts of Hermione Granger swarmed his mind again. He had already rationed with himself and come to a conclusion there was a certain chemistry between them, but of this chemistry he did not know anything. He did not even know how he like that girl or when he had started. He supposed it had developed so gradually in his heart that he had never noticed till now when it has manifested as this huge love. Like that small hole you forget to mend in a dam and water drips in ever-so-slowly till one day the entire dam comes crashing down and drowning you whole. Yes, that was how he felt and he knew there was no turning back. He could never forget her, she was the light of his life and he hoped she could be his wife, but that was absurd. Whoever heard of a professor marrying his student?

And as for what he thought of Hermione, he did not know. In first year, she had been this annoying know-it-all who could only be tolerated by her two friends. In the second year, she had actually gone about breaking some rules, but managing to escape all forms of punishment. In her third year, she had had the nerve to hex him unconscious. That was something he thought he would never forgive, but here he was so obsessively in love with her and ready to forgive her for everything if only he could have her in his arms and tell her he loved her. In her fourth year, Hermione had proved she was also a normal teen, raging with as many hormones as the rest of her peers were. In her fifth year, she had become quite a belle; not the usual bimbos you passed by but a true enchant. By her sixth year, she was no longer an insufferable know it all, but a more contained girl close to maturity. And now in her seventh and last year, she was a mature seventeen year old with ravishing beauty and enough knowledge to put anyone in amazement. She had overcome her own love problems with Krum with ease, stating clearly that she lacked the interest and he would be foolish to pursue her. She had become the center of his thoughts. Come to think of it, she shared so many similarities with him it was impossible that he had missed it earlier.

Snape cussed loudly. Knowing what he felt for the girl only made things worse. He knew he could not carry on like this, picking fights with her just to speak to her, but proposing to her on bended knees seemed just as ludicrous as the earlier. He scooped some water off the lake, relishing the icy coldness as it rushed through his body. As he watched it drip one drop after another into the lake waters, creating swirling ripples, reminding Snape of Hermione's brown curls. Snape flicked the water on his face. He had decided-he will propose to Hermione. She was sure to reject, but at least he would have the satisfaction of having tried.

Snape pushed through the throngs of pupils heading for their dormitories. He hoped to catch Hermione alone and there she was-his bane of existence, his lady love. She was leaning against the wall, staring up at the teacher's table and for a moment, Snape's heart fluttered, thinking she was waiting for him. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder softly. He bowed lightly as he said, "Ms Granger, a word if you please?"

Hermione looked up at him, her features unfathomable. Snape looked on. Was it shock or fear or happiness? Anyhow, she nodded and Snape led her to a secluded corner of the corridors, far from where students were likely to flock. Snape had shed all his casual clothing and was once again, clad in his many layers of heavy clothing.

He leaned against the wall opposite where Hermione was standing and gazed at her while trying to gather some courage. Hermione smiled. "So, Professor, you called me all this way to stare at me or are you going to say something."

Snape smiled in pleasant surprise. Did she know something? He mustered some courage before plunging in, "Ms Granger, I know this would be of shock to you, but I-I love you."

It had come out abrupt. All the composure he had maintained and all the lines he had prepared had all vanished in the light of his beauty. Now all he could do was wait and face the aftermath. "Ms Granger, I would understand if you would like to reject this proposal, but I hope that you would not hate me thereafter."

Hermione continued smiling. "So, Severus, is this how you treat your lady-call her by her last name?"

Snape stared at Hermione at her unexpectant use of his first name and her suggestive sentences. "Ms Gr-Hermione, what am I to take this as? What is your answer?"

Hermione walked forward. "You shouldn't rush your lady. She might make a rash decision that would ruin all our lives." She said teasingly.

Snape did not take long to understand her tease. He smiled and played along. "So, pray, tell me what is that I might do to win this lady's heart?" he asked in his sugar saccharine voice.

"Well, there is always a good proposal on bended knees." Hermione suggested, all the while walking towards Snape.

Snape obliged and went down on his right knee. "So, do you accept my love, fair lady?" he asked.

"Without a rose?" Hermione inquired, her eyes twinkling in laughter.

Snape thought hard. How could he get a rose out of thin air? He whipped his wand out and produced colorful roses at its tip. He held it in his hand and repeated his proposal. This time, "How about a ring for your love's slender fingers?" she asked.

Snape stared at her, a sly smile crossing his face. He was enjoying her little game, but his patience was wearing off. "This man would not wait so long for such a long time. So, pray, answer me albeit my rashness, will you be my wife?"

Hermione mocked him and acted as if she was thinking. "I'd say-"but she was cut of in midsentence as Snape captured her in a painstakingly passionate kiss.

"Hermione, this is the best gift of love I could get you. Is it good enough?" Snape asked, his lips brushing against her tender ones.

"Oh Severus, I love you." Hermione breathed on his lips, her hands entangled in his raven hair.

Snape smiled, his lips stretching on hers and drew away. From his coat pocket he produced a rose and tiny box. This time, he went down on his knees before Hermione could even tall him and said, "Hermione Jane Granger, Would accept this fool as your husband and guide him in your light?"

Hermione accepted the rose and his ring and placed her hand in his. "Will you love me till I die?"

"Till I die." Snape answered.

Hermione felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Snape stood up and brushed it away. Hermione thrust her arms around Snape's neck. "I love you, Severus. How I waited for this day. "She cried into his chest.

Snape stroked her back and said, "As did I."

He tilted Hermione's head upward. With his long finger supporting her chin, he leaned in and kissed her. It was not a passionate one. There was not tongue. Just a slow sweet one. One that proclaimed the love they had for each other. Hermione's hands hung onto Snape's neck and Snape's left hand encircled her slender waist while his right hand rubbed small circles in the middle of her back.

"I love you, Hermione." Snape murmured unknowingly.

They broke apart only when the need for air became vital and Snape led her back to her dormitory. Hand in hand, they walked through the shadows to start their new life of light and Snape knew he had finally found the one. He held her hand tight. And he knew deep down, he would never be Snape again. He would forever remain the Severus that Hermione loved so.

**A/N: Alright, tell me how that was…pls R&R!!!!**


End file.
